Tears of an Angel
by bra twilight
Summary: "Why could she not come forth and end this suffering caused by the delay?" T/M/P triangle. AU about saiyajin life on Vejitasei.
1. Prologue

Dark and Light 

Prelude to Tears of an Angel 

NOTE: Like in Tears of an Angel, this is warped AU. All the characters are living on planet Vejitasei. And everybody's a full-blood Saiya-jin. I'm not changing any appearances though, so Juuhachigou, Buruma(Bulma), Bura(Bra), and Marron are all weird-hair color Saiyajins. 

NAMES:  
All characters in the story are listed below with the appropriate names in the fic. 

Regular: Fic: Ages(in prequel) 

Son Pan: Son Pan: 6 

Son Gohan: Son Gohan: 24 

Son Videl: Son Videl: 23 

Bulma: Queen Buruma: 40(Vejita calls her "Bulma") 

Vegeta: King Vejita: 44 

Trunks: Prince Toronksu: 6(I found this in a fic called **_Dominion: Reprise_** which is really good. He asks people to call him Trunks) 

Bra: Princess Bura: 6(this is real. She asks people to call her Bra, like Trunks) 

Marron: Marron: 5 

Krillin: Kuririn: 44 

18: Juuhachigou: 40 

17: Juunanagou: 40(I'm not sure if I'll use him) 

YamCha: Yamucha: 48(Same as 17/Juunanagou) 

Son Goku: Goku/Kakarot: 44 

Son Chi-Chi: Son Chichi: 41 

"HA!" Six year-old Son Pan punched at the air, straining to become stronger. "HEYA!" She kicked out and demolished a tree. Behind her, Son Gohan smiled down at his daughter. "She's growing so strong. One day she will have to meet them." His eyes hardened menacingly. His wife Videl patted his arm softly. "Gohan, it will be fine. That day is not now. Pan will be stronger..." She trailed off wistfully. "Videl, that's wishful thinking. Like, Pan-chan, fighting is in the blood of the Saiyajin prince." 

Pan tugged at her father's orange gi. "Touchan, am I strong enough to go SuperJ2 yet?" Her dark eyes looked at him hopefully and he sighed. "Not yet Pan-chan. But some day soon..." 

Videl nodded. "Hai, Pan-chan. You will go Super-Saiyajin 2." 

Gohan smiled at his wife and daughter. "Videl... Queen Buruma and King Vejita are obsessing over the fact Toronksu has been able to go Super-Saiyajin for two years. Pan will go SSJ2 soon. She has to blow those two out of the water." 

Videl sighed. "Gohan, what will you do if she doesn't? She does one day have to meet them. And hopefully she won't have to meet them in tragedy." 

* 

The ocean was calm and uplifting as the roar of the tidal wave ceased to exist. Young Prince Toronksu stood in front of the ocean, hair glowing a bright gold. Princess Bura stood behind him, her arctic-blue eyes a little frightened. "Niichan, why do we have to do all this training?" 

Her Super-Saiyajin twin presented her with a rare smile. "It is the way of Tousan. But I'd do it anyway, Bra-chan." "I know you would niichan. But isn't there anything else you could be?" "If I weren't a Saiyajin and I were barred completely from fighting, I'd be a scientist." 

"Brats! Training is OVER!" King Vejita appeared behind them with a flash. Toronksu merely tilted his head in Vejita's general direction. "Eh?" He was cool and sarcastic, not like a normal six-year old at all. "VEJITA! They ARE people! They're YOUR children!" Queen Buruma appeared behind him, long blue locks waving. "Trunks, Bra. Training's over." 

Trunks slipped out of Super-Saiyajin with ease. "Hai." Bra smiled. "Kaasan!" The small child ran at her mother energetically, her ice blue strappy sandals pounding the soft sand. Trunks flew up into the air, his short silvery-lavender hair flowing in the breeze. He blasted pale shards of light into the ocean, starting another tidal wave. A cloud peered over the horizon and he frowned. 

"It's not supposed to storm." 

* 

A kick to the head flew out from nowhere aimed at Kuririn. He eassily ducked and grabbed his wife's leg. She, with a burst of strength, shot it out of his grasp like a missile and smiled coldly. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Five year-old Marron rushed out to them, her blonde pigtails streaming. 

Kuririn pouted, disappointed. "Aw, Marron-chan!" 

Juuhachigou flashed in and out and grabbed her daughter by the waist. "Where do you want to go _now_?" She sounded exasperated, and she had reason to be. Marron, with a child's naïveté, did not notice this. "I wanna visit Toronksu-kun and Bura-chan!" "They might be _bored_ of you." But the blonde mother sounded amused. 

Kuririn sighed. "Mar_ron_, Vejita's gonna kill me for this! This is the third time this _week_!" 

"Who tares?" The child held up her hands in true 'I don't know' style. Kuririn smiled. "She _does_ have a point." "Buruma-chan is probably getting sick of Marron. I mean, Toronksu basically _ignores_ her. That kid is _definitely_ Vejita's. Always emotionless, scowling, sneering, sarcastic." Juuhachigou voiced her disapproval. "What about the Sons? Goku's son's daughter?" 

Kuririn smiled. "Aha! Pan! Marron, would you like to go to Pan's?" 

"Hai!" Marron pronounced the word energetically, feeling for all the world like a grown-up. Little did the small family know, they had just destroyed the life of the queen of the Saiyajins. Had they come sooner... 

* 

Queen Buruma watched on as her son beat up everyone at the martial arts dojo. Every opponent, child or adult, was crushed by his force. A blue-skinned man came up to the young prince. The man's brown eyes glittered and Trunks narrowed his eyes. "_Bakayarou_." 

"So judgmental, aren't we little boy?" 

"Yamate." Trunks' cold voice, barely above a whisper, came out as the man blasted the window through which Buruma was watching. "IIE! KAASAN!" Trunks screamed as a gold wind ruffled through his hair and his eyes were the sea-blue of a Super Saiyajin. 

The six year-old sent a huge golden ball of energy off like a rocket at the blue-skinned warrior. "FINAL FLASH!" It hit the man dead on, but still he began to fight with the queen. 

Brute force soon overwhelmed the Saiyajin queen and she began to get beaten badly. The tormented eyes of a young boy who's emotions were being ripped out of his very soul would have began to kill anyone inside. Anyone. 

Buruma smiled wistfully at her son. "Gomen... I'll never get to see you grow up... Remember... One day... You will marry the granddaughter of my old best friend... Pan... Trunks..." 

"NO!!!!" The last emotions of the Saiyajin prince fled him in that scream. His golden hair lengthened, and his eyes turned a bloody red. "Ki_sama_." The alien man, a Namiojin, fled, as though scared of the young boy. 

Trunks collapsed, and his hair reverted to his normal silvery-lavender color as he fainted. His last words before darkness took him were "Kaasan... no..." 

At that moment, Kuririn, Gohan, Vejita, and Juuhachigou appeared, all ready to fight. But all they saw was the near lifeless body of the queen and the small child who's power wasn't enough to save his mother. 

* 

Son Pan was coming in for dinner. Her raven locks were whirling about her head and her bright black eyes sparkled with excitement. She looked in fascination as her mother watched the television. Someone with long blue hair was being pounded to the ground. 

"Who's getting beat up, kaachan?" Her doll-like expression turned to horror. "Buruma-sama..." She watched dully, unable to process her emotions at that point. She watched as the queen crumpled to the ground and Prince Toronksu screamed, a bitter sound full of horror. 

Then, majestically, he went SSJ2. His eyes, the color of a bloodred rose, glittered with hatred. "Ki_sama_." 

Son Satan Videl turned of the television, breathing heavily. "Iie... BURUMA-CHAN!!!" She screamed. Pan cried. It was a sad moment for every Saiyajin. They would one day have another war. This time they might not survive. 

* 

**OWARI** 

This concludes the prelude of _Tears of an Angel_. Hopefully you'll read that too. Poor Trunks and Bra... I had to kill Bulma to save the plot! **goes off and cries over killing one of her favorite characters** Oh, and has anyone wondered "Where's Goten?" and "Why couldn't Trunks save his mother?" and "Why couldn't Bulma save herself?" Those questions might be answered in _Tears of an Angel_: 

Chapter 1: The Bloodred Rose 

Which will be out soon. 

Ja ne, 

twisted panchan 


	2. Chapter One

Tears of an Angel 

twisted panchan 

NOTE: 

Chapter 1 happens about ten years after the prelude. Trunks, Pan, and Bra are sixteen. Marron is fifteen. Bulma is dead. Trunks is cold and emotionless, completely. Trunks is kind of like a combination of Androids 17&18. Pan is nasty, Bra is a fighter who barely cares about clothes. Marron is an annoying brat. 

EXTRA NOTE: 

A theme song for this would be DBGT's ending song Don't You See and an ending song would be My Heart Will Go On from Titanic. If you listen to that, this story is 100,000,000,000,000x better. I worked with that number in math class this week. Ha ha! 

Chapter 1: 

The Bloodred Rose 

Trunks Briefs Vejita was going undercover. He had his black laptop computer in one hand and dark shaded sunglasses in the other. He swiftly slipped the shades on and walked into the small apartment building in Satana City. Satana City was the capital of Vejitasei, easily the most important city. 

He was looking for something--some_one_ more specifically. He had been bored, scanning through his chi level records when he found a chi level close to his own. The name of that fighter: Son Pan, a sixteen year-old, like him. This Son Pan, he had to talk to her. 

He had done some scouting around in his records and found that she lived in Satana City, also like him. Her apartment building was Crystal Clear, a new complex in downtown Satana City, and that was where he was to be exact. 

He erased his chi, hid it completely, and entered the building. The lobby attendent looked to him in reverence. "Prince Toronksu-sama..." Trunks groaned. He never could go incognito. He flashed a quick smile as his mind figured out the right responce. 

"Iie, I'm not the prince. I just look like him. Could I talk to the owner of Apartment #313 on floor 3?" The attendent looked at him in disbelief and muttered. "You're not the prince and pigs fly over Vejitasei..." But nevertheless, he did not press the issue and Trunks was allowed admission to Apartment #313. 

Trunks sighed in relief. That had been a close one. His excellent Saiyajin hearing had allowed him to hear the mumbled remark but it didn't matter. He flashed up the stairs and to the apartment. 

****** 

Pan wiped sweat from her forehead as the doorbell rang. "That's weird... Wonder who it is..." She walked over to the door and was surprised to see a kid who bore an odd resemblance to the prince of Vejitasei. 

"Are you Son Pan?" 

He sounded like the prince too, Pan realized. She sensed his chi and found that the unique power signature indeed belonged to Prince Toronksu. "What do you want, Prince Toronksu?" The boy sighed and took off the sunglasses. 

Vivid sapphire eyes stared at her onyx black ones and she had to fight to keep a neutral expression on her face. "I, uh, wanted to ask you if... Oh, never mind, I'll explain it _inside, please_?" 

Pan nodded. "I'm not exactly allowed to say "no" you know..." 

He sighed. "Figures... Well, anyway, I sensed your chi level. You are at J4 or higher, ne?" "NANI?! I mean, it _is_ in the _third class records_, but why would YOU care?" 

"Boredom." He said simply, explaining what should be a complex answer in a simple word. "BOREDOM?!" Pan screeched, then covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Well, its more like lack of training partners at my level." Pan nodded. "Much as I hate to agree with you, same here." 

Trunks smiled coldly. "Well, I was wondering if..." 

Pan let him in, grumbling under her breath. 

"I can hear that, you know." Trunks couldn't help but remark. "Dang you." Pan said in a fit of temper. "As I was saying... I was wondering if you would be my new training partner?" 

"**_NANI?!_**" 

Trunks hid a smile. 

"Saa, I can't say no, can I?" She gave him a replica of his own icy smile. "Although, I would have probably said yes otherwise. No one else is close to my chi level." She shrugged. 

Trunks looked to the clock on her wall and his eyes widened. "B-chan..." "Who's B-chan?" Pan kept her tone neutral. Too neutral. 

"My sister, Bra, or Princess Bura." 

"Ohhh... What's her problem?" 

"I told her I'd meet her for lunch at Chikyuu Sun Restaurant. Wanna come?" 

Pan nodded. "Sure, just let me get into respectable clothing." 

She went into her room and Trunks wondered at himself. _I just invited her to lunch. I barely know her... Sure, she's pretty, and near my power level but..._

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of Pan's door. Pan stepped out, dressed in a red top and a black miniskirt that showed off her curves perfectly. 

"You look... pretty." 

He said and she blushed. 

****** 

Bura Briefs Vejita was seriously annoyed. Where was that brother of hers? She smoothed back a stray lock of aqua blue hair and sighed heavily. A raven-haired boy passed in front of her, causing her to wonder as to who he was. 

"Hey," She said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Who're you? I haven't seen you around here before. New to Satana?" Raven black eyes stared back at her own sharp blues and she smiled winningly. 

"Saa, I'm Goten." He gave her a dazzling smile and she blushed. "Hey, wait a moment, didn't Daddy say a foreign Prince Goten was coming today? Oh, you must be Prince Goten!" 

He blushed. 

"Uhh, well, I, uh, er--" Goten was rudely cut off by the arrival of Trunks and Pan. "Hey, niichan, who's this?" Bura pointed at Pan and smirked. Trunks and Pan each pointed to the other and declared, 

"I don't care about him/her!" 

Bura smiled at her twin brother. "It don't look like that lovebirds." 

"And your situation is any better?" Her ever sarcastic brother pointed to Goten who sighed and put a hand behind his head, grinning. 

"Wait a sec, you're foreign Prince Goten!" 

Goten replied to Trunks' comment with one of his own. 

"Wait a sec, you're foreign Prince Toronksu! And that must make you a Princess!" He pointed to Pan and the duo blushed furiously. "Uh uh!" 

*** 

Marron rehearsed what she was going to say in her head again. "Toronksu-kun, I've been thinking about this for a long time. I love you." She shook her head. "No, that's not right." 

"I love you Toronksu." She smiled. "Yeah, that's right!" 

She walked into Chikyuu Sun Restaurant, humming softly. 

She glanced over the crowd and saw Toronksu, Bura, and two other teens about their age. She walked over to them and grabbed on Toronksu's arm, smiling sweetly at him. 

"Marron. What are _you_ doing here?" 

He queried annoyedly. 

"I love you Toronksu!" 

"**_NANI DESU KA?!_**" 

This was not the response she had expected. 

"Don't you love me too?" She asked him, tears threatening to fall from her baby blue eyes. 

Pan glared at the blonde newcomer. Who was this girl anyway? She's not allowed to take Toronksu. She kicked herself mentally. _I don't care about him at all!_

"Iie. And why did you decide to barge in on me, anyway?" 

Trunks' cool remark made the tears fall down Marron's cheek. "I LOVE YOU!" She ran off wailing to her home. 

"That's number 398,613,345,365,436,256,765,657,742,542,453,565,456 Trunks. Trying to set a record for heartbreak?" Bura said analytically, frowning at her brother. 

"And that was an old family friend? You," She shook her head and then pointed to Pan. "In love with her over there?" 

Trunks grumbled something about dumb twin sisters under his breath and forgot to gratify his twin with an answer. 

"I take that as a yes." 

"Whatever." Trunks grinned at his twin sister. "Like _you_ would've been any better?" 

Bura pouted and forgot to gratify her twin with an answer. 

Pan giggled. "You two are real dumb, you know that?" 

Trunks pointed at his blue-haired sister. "She's the dumb one." 

"_I_ dunno." Pan shrugged, grinning wickedly. "You never know though..." She trailed off, leaving the twins dumbstruck. 

Goten decided to take this opportunity to dash off. "No you don't." Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and gripped it tightly. "You're not leaving _yet_!" Bura whined, snaking her fingers around his other arm. 

Goten sweatdropped, blushed, and groaned. 

Bura smiled sweetly. "Did you _really_ think we'd let you off _that_ easy? 'Sides, aren't you coming to that dumb gala ball tonight?" 

Trunks slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. 

"Oh no, I forgot about that. Before that, tousan decided I had to _finally_ hear who my mate was gonna be. Dumb Saiyajin customs. He said _I_ had no choice in the matter. Kisama." 

"Yeah, I checked kaasan's will and I know who it is." Bura grinned at her older brother. "Ha, ha, ha." 

Trunks pulled her by the shirt. "Who is it?" 

"Uh, I can't tell you _now_, baka." 

Trunks dropped her and she fell on top of Goten and both toppled to the ground in a mess of limbs. 

Trunks and Pan took that distraction to run, run, run. 

"What way is it?" 

"Um," Trunks thought for a moment. "Let's just go to my private gravity room. I actually know where that is." 

Pan groaned. "Great, just great." 

Trunks frowned. "Hey, B-chan's worse." 

"I can tell," was her sarcastic reply. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He grabbed her arm and kicked off from the ground. 

Soon they were high above the ground and Pan couldn't help but blush. He was _holding_ her. 

Trunks finally landed at the palace. 

They ran up the floors to his quarters, passing many people in their mad dash. They _quickly_ reached the gravity room. 

Trunks opened the gravity room door and then Vejita chose that moment to barge in. 

The two had gone Super Saiyajin a minute before and so Vejita thought Pan was Bura. 

"Brats, time. End your stupid training session." 

Pan's expression grew confused. "Uhh?" 

Trunks sighed. "Tousan, this is Pan. Pan, see ya tonight I guess." 

Vejita smirked. 

Trunks' expression hardened. "Nothing like that. Training partners, that's **_it_**." 

Pan jumped out the window and hurtled back to her apartment building. 

Bura popped up in the doorway. "Hurry up niichan, tousan's gonna announce it." 

"I know." 

*Owari* 

Cliffhanger! Kami, I'm good. I finally finished this. So, anyone have a fave character yet? 

I HATE Marron now. What an _airhead_. 

I know, I'm the author. I'm not supposed to hate anyone in my own fic. Oh well. 

Getting freaky. Anyone thinking Vejita's gonna say Pan, Marron, someone totally different? 

Please vote in your reviews for who you think it's gonna be. 

A: Pan 

B: Marron 

C: Someone else 

D: A made up character 

twisted panchan 


	3. Chapter Two

Tears of an Angel 

twisted panchan 

NOTE: No, I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I do not even come CLOSE to owning a single one of them so don't bother TRYING to sue me. I'll sick Mirai no Trunks on you if you do. Also, you'd only get like 5 cents so what's the point of it anyway? twisted panchan is broke half the time so no point in suing. 

EXTRA NOTE: I just *luv* Michelle Branch. So I might use some of her songs and they OBVIOUSLY would not belong to me. Also, ANY of her songs could be soundtrack for this. ESPECIALLY All You Wanted, my personal fave. I think it's *THE BEST* T/P song ever. I also like Goodbye to You, You Set Me Free, Here With Me, Sweet Misery, and basically everything. 

YET ANOTHER EVIL, EVIL NOTE: twisted panchan is NOT insane. If you dare say so I will thwap you over the head with my Science textbook. Yes, I'm still a student. Of course, considering it's **_ME_** we're talking about, I'm a genius. And I'm **_NOT_** a little kid. 

VILE, EVIL, MANIACAL NOTE OF DOOM AND S.O.D.: None of the planets mentioned in this fic actually exist. Only Vejitasei and Chikyuusei actually exist in DB, DBZ, and DBGT. I made up Tamasei and any other planet or people mentioned. I will have **_EVEN MORE_** references to other planets in the next few chapters when this dumb gala ball finally gets **_STARTED_**. I **_DEFINATELY_** made up Namiosei and the vile ad wretched Namiojins. Don't you just hate them? Don't worry, they'll be back in the fic soon. I think. I don't really know when they'll be back. 

THE LAST NOTE(I THINK): This chapter is kinda depressing AND full of cliffhanger parts, y'know like when I have all those little parts and have one that ends in a cliffhanger that you have to wait a bunch of parts to see the conclusion of. This fic IS going to generally get more and more depressing so please don't be offended by some things in it. 

OOPS, THAT WASN'T THE LAST NOTE: If you own any planet or character or twisted personality or what that's somewhat like one in this fic, I most likely did not steal and merely came up with the idea myself. I hope I offend no one. Hey, we're all sort of friends here, right? 

Chapter Two: 

My Shooting Star 

Son Satan Videl slumped into a chair lazily. Her little girl was gone, gone now, gone forever. It seemed just yesterday her little Panny was running into the house screaming "Kaachan, kaachan, guess what?" But no longer. Panny had grown up, entered her teenage years. Panny had moved out. Panny had her own apartment. 

Videl wiped a solitary tear from her cheek and pressed a piece of orange cloth to her eye to stop the tears from running down like water spilling over the edge of a glass. Panny's old bandanna. 

"I don't need it anymore kaachan," she had said a few days before she moved out. "You can have it. I have a few new ones but I think I'm gonna try something new. Y'know, give it a whirl. Like maybe a headband or something. **_Definately_** not _barrettes_." 

And Videl had smiled at her daughter, fully accepting the trivial explanation. Because she knew that was Panny's way of saying "I'm gonna change for the better kaachan. A big change. I'm gonna grow up." 

Panny didn't like expressing herself. So she did it in other small, less significant ways. Maybe Panny would fall in love. No, Panny still thought that was stupid, right? 

Videl didn't know. 

Panny barely ever talked to her anymore. Panny didn't confide her secrets to anyone. Not anyone. Videl sighed sadly. She didn't want to admit it. But it was true. Panny didn't really need her or Gohan anymore. 

Well, actually, Gohan would never admit that. 

She allowed herself to have a small chuckle at that. Nope, Gohan didn't want to know his baby girl didn't need him anymore. She wiped the tears away with the bandanna and smiled. She wouldn't cry anymore. 

For Panny. 

****** 

Bura Briefs Vejita smiled wickedly. Her brother was gonna go ballistic. She took the video-camera out of her pockets and set it to film everything. She couldn't afford to miss a moment of this *_precious_* moment. 

Trunks was taking a different approach to this moment. How dare his father place this upon him?! He was, literally, shaking in rage. This wasn't fair. Not one bit. He was one inch from going super saiyajin. One inch. 

"And your mate for life is..." 

Vejita began the process, pausing for a moment. He did not like his late mate's choice for this. A _Son_. That meant a relative of Kakkarot, or _Goku_, as his late mate had called the third-class idiot. 

But no more. 

He would not let that clown haunt him. Never would Kakkarot haunt him. Never. Never. Never. Kakkarot was an imbecile. No member of his family deserved to mate with the royal bloodline. 

But, it was Buruma's last wish. And that was why he would try to honor it... 

****** 

"Goten! Get over here right now!" Tomoseijou, Queen of Tamasei, called to her raven-haired son. "Coming, mother." Dressed in a black suit with a bloodred tie and a black-striped white dress shirt, Goten walked in the room. 

"Why do I have to go to this dumb gala ball anyway?" he whined pitifully. 

"So you can find a mate. You've been single too long. For Kami's sake Goten, you're _seventeen_ and you're _mate-less_." 

Goten sighed. "I _like_ being single." 

"Well, you still need a mate." 

"But _MOMMEE!_" 

"No but 'mommee's this time young man." 

"Hai, hai." 

Still, general grumbles from Goten. 

But one speck of sunshine peeks through in his mind. _At least Bura's going to be there. Hey, waitta minute, she's a girl and she' s my friend. That is NOT good. Mommy will probably want her to be my mate or something. Oh, no. I hate this vile wretched ball._

Tomoseijou sees the look on Goten's face and grins wickedly. He obviously met someone today... 

****** 

How dare he! He refused her, that cold-blooded jerk. Just like that. Just like she was nothing, was no one. As if she was not the first class warrior Marron Chestnut.Baby blue eyes steamed with tears, but she stubbornly held them back. 

She would not cry for this fallen angel's rejection. She distantly remembered some lyrics of the song _Flowers on the Grave_. 

"_I'm drifting underneath the sea_

_ Oh, fallen angel, please save me_" 

Her voice was sweet and clear, not perfect, but certainly good. The song was written by the cousin of same girl in the cafe with Toronksu. Son Pan, cousin of Son Mira. 

A _third class warrior_. 

Marron Chestnut once again wondered the justness of life. How come a _third class warrior_ was allowed to be next to him, to be with him in _public_ without him scowling or something? 

And she couldn't touch him. 

His eyes told her that much. Cold and icy blue with revilement written in one look. He was cold as stone, virtually untouchable. 

And in her grief, Marron smiled. Toronksu would see it her way. She had it _all_ planned out. 

After all, he couldn't resist the will of Vejita. 

****** 

Under a brilliant canvas of blue, just blues, flew a solitary female of approximately fifteen or sixteen. Short black hair barely reached her chin and pretty violet eyes stared out of long black lashes. 

She wore a short purple minidress and long black boots that came up to her thighs. Son Mira, Pan's cousin. Mira landed on top an apartment building and jumped off the part of the ceiling that led to another about ten feet under it absentmindedly. 

For Mira's mind was on other things. For instance, the gala ball tonight. She _really_ didn't want to go but... She was going anyway, if only to see her cousin she hadn't seen in years. 

With her luck, she'd probably run into that annoying and pompous Goten. "What. An. Idiot." 

She kicked at some loose gravel with a narrow toe. Even with high heeled boots on, she was still incredibly short. _I hate my height,_ she thought to herself. _Why should _I_ be cursed with shortness?_

__

__Mira walked down to her apartment and began to get ready. After all, if she was to go, she did want to look pretty. 

****** 

*Owari* 

Yay! I finished Chapter Two! 

Did anyone actually get the Marron Chestnut pun? Marron means chestnut in French _and _Japanese, so... 

So, now who do you think Trunks's eternal mate is gonna be? There's a new Son in the running... 

Well, if you can READ you know who it definately WON'T be. But only if you can READ. New poll alert. 

Who should die out of these people? 

A: Mira 

B: Goten 

C: Trunks 

D: Pan 

E: Marron 

F: Videl 

G: Kuririn 

H: Bura 

I: Goku 

J: Chichi 

Some of these characters haven't really shown up yet. 

I _know_ I have way to many choices, but... some of them won't die no matter what. I just put them in the choices to see what fans think. 

I _might_ kill off the choice of the fans. 

I _might_ not. 

I want my GameCube! I want _MY_ Golden Sun too and Luigi's Mansion and my personal CD player and.... 

I'm ranting 

_sighs_

__  
Oh well, ja ne 

_twisted panchan_


	4. For An Old Friend Of Buruma

Tears of An Angel 

NOTE: I do not own DBZ, okay? I wish I did. _Tears of an Angel_ would be a series, etc, etc. But I don't, and I'm not likely to. 

EXTRA NOTE: This is one of my freakier chapters, okay? Not really, but... 

VERY WEIRD OTHER NOTE: I, yet again, have turned to the inventing wheel. AKA: More new stuff that was made up by me. 

Chapter 3 

For An Old Friend of Buruma 

"Mommy, I want you to talk to..." 

Juuhachi Chestnut was only half-listening to her daughter's rant. More pressing concerns were on her mind. What the hell was Marron planning now? 

She did not want to get thrown out of the king's semi-good favor now. Marron wanted the young prince to be hers--like she had for years. Only now it was suddenly more serious. The prince was finally going to have his mate announced--Buruma had chosen the girl on her deathbed. None knew of it but King Vejita. 

If it was not Marron... 

If Marron forced her to talk to the king... 

Both would end in disaster, with one side defeated, beaten. The other glorified. But who was the girl who was to be queen of all saiyajins one day? 

Where was she? 

Why could she not come forth and end this suffering caused by the delay? 

Juuhachi Chestnut was glad the girl would show up tonight at the ball. Very glad. After all, Marron couldn't compete with the real deal. 

*** 

Vejita paused for a moment, unsure of himself. After all, he had to break the news that he didn't even really like. A _Son_, _third-class_ warrior. 

"Son Pan." 

"_NANI?!_" Trunks shrieked, making Vejita and Bura hold their ears and wince in pain. "You didn't have to shout, niichan!" Bura said with a pout on her face. 

"What do you mean, Son Pan? I just met her today!" Vejita smirked. "Get used to it brat." Trunks powered up to super saiyajin. "Why I oughta..." 

"You wouldn't dare." Vejita stood arrogantly in front of him, arms crossed. 

"Oh, yes I would..." Trunks muttered under his breath, but to his father said, "I guess that's okay. Pan was nice _and_ near my chi level..." 

Vejita smiled. 

Bura giggled and aimed her camera at Trunks. "Say that again niichan!" "Tousan, she makes me sound like an _i_di_ot_!" Vejita merely smiled at the two, infuriating both of them. "Tousan..." 

*** 

Pan ran into her apartment, and saw her mother standing there waiting for her. "Kaachan?" She looked questioningly at the one who had given her life. 

"Um, Pan-chan, there is something you should know... Um, the ball tonight, the prince's mate..." "What about it? I met the prince today and he said something about that, but..." 

"His mate is you." 

"Nani desu ka?" Pan looked shocked and a little disbelieving. "It's true, Pan." "Okay. Next thing I know, Grandpa's gonna blow up the moon." 

"Panny..." Her mother said warningly and Pan knew her mother was telling the truth. "But I only met him today..." She barely managed to keep herself from falling down. 

"You have to get ready for the gala tonight Panny. I brought your dress. One of Mira's dress designers made it for you." 

The dress was beautiful. It was red silk with black velvet trim around her chest and a diamond waistband. Strictly speaking, gorgeous. Red silk spike heels completed the outfit along with a beautiful wreath of black and white roses for her hair. 

"Kami..." Pan breathed as she looked at the dress. "It's really... for me..." "Hai, now you better get changed." Pan put on a black silk slip and slipped the dress on over her head.  


It looked perfect on her. 

"Now it might be time to get there early." Videl grabbed her daughter's hand and walked her to the aircar waiting for the two. Like mother, like daughter. 

*** 

Trunks looked around cautiously for Marron. If he knew Marron, and he did, she would be looking for him--AAAAAH! This was so not good. So, so not good. He had blown up Bura's video camera, avoided his father after his little _scene_, and was planning on high-tailing it out of here. 

Just then, Pan arrived. Looking beautiful in a bloodred dress, she was freaking gorgeous. All eyes at the ball went over to her. Vejita cleared his throat and all eyes riveted towards him, the king. 

"As you all should know, my mate had chosen a mate for my son on her deathbed. The girl is here today. My son will be mated to--" 

Marron squealed delightedly. "Me, of course!" she whispered to a friend, giggling. "Son Pan." "WHAT?!" Marron shouted in her friend's ear. All eyes moved again towards Pan. 

"Umm, well, I,oh, what_ever_, um, ya see, I, er..." Marron said to her friend. "This is just a joke! His mate is really me!" "It doesn't look like it," her friend said. 

"I didn't know about this, er, _arrangement_ till this afternoon. I really don't know anything about this, so if you want to blame anyone, don't blame me." Bura stated matter-o-factly, so she wouldn't get in trouble with anyone in love with her brother. 

"What the freak is wrong with these people?" Pan whispered to Trunks, who was at her side rolling his eyes. "Dunno, beats the crap outta me," he whispered back. "But it'll stop soon, I think." 

"Prince Trunks, Princess Pan, we'd like a picture of you two kissing for the MBCN." "Umm," said Pan. "Huh?" said Trunks. "Yay," said the audience. 

"Brat, do it." Vejita said. "Whatever." Trunks glared at his father. "Thank you so much, oh _kind_ and _caring_ father." He leaned over to Pan and kissed her, on the lips. 

Owari. 

I'm mean. Yeah, yeah, I'm mean! Woohoo! 

tinuviel 


End file.
